


--EG

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epistolary, Stalking, Suspense, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comments left on John's blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	--EG

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** : This might be disturbing for some readers. There's definite squickiness implied.
> 
> Written in response to the following prompt on Watson's Woes:
> 
> PROMPT: Epistolary fic, fluff genre  
> REQUIREMENTS (there's a different prompt for each 'verse):  
> Bookverse/Granadaverse: Retirement era/WWI era, I-miss-you!fluff  
> BBCSherlock verse: Fanmail  
> Movieverse: Get-well card/letter/note/whatever

  
  
  
  


Comments on the blog of John. H. Watson, MD (<http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/>)

 

 

 

**Comment on entry 31 st January, left 15 February:**

Just found your blog. Very interesting. You have an entertaining manner of writing. Your flatmate sounds intriguing, but I think you sell yourself short. From what I have read here, you are pretty fascinating yourself. I look forward to reading more from you.

\--EG  
 

**Comment on entry 31 st January, left 15 February:**

In fact, I wonder if your flatmate properly appreciates you. From what you describe, it seems unlikely.

\--EG

 

**Comment on entry 1 st February, left 15 February:**

Secret codes? How childish and indirect. Your flatmate might find them amusing, but I’m certain that you have no patience for such silly games. You deserve something far more interesting.

 

\--EG

 

**Comment on entry 7 th February, left 15 February:**

Fascinating reading. You are a gifted storyteller. Your flatmate might have told you your life story, but he clearly doesn’t see what is right in front of his nose: that you are a hero. He really should know this. Anyone with your looks and background could hardly be anything but. Apparently he doesn’t know everything. Pity, that. You could do so much better.

 

\--EG

 

**Comment on entry 15 February [entry subsequently deleted], left 15 February:**

Tesco? You could shop someplace much better.

 

\--EG

 

**Comment on entry 15 February [entry subsequently deleted], left 15 February:**

You shouldn’t have to worry about coupons. You’re a war veteran. Our country owes you a debt of gratitude. You should be taken care of better than this.

 

\--EG

 

**Comment on entry 15 February [entry subsequently deleted], left 15 February:**

Why haven’t you responded to any of my comments? You respond to others.

 

\--EG

 

**Comment on entry 15 February [entry subsequently deleted], left 15 February:**

Are you ignoring me? That’s not nice. You’re better than that.

 

\--EG

 

**Comment on entry 24 th February [entry subsequently deleted], left 24February:**

You really should have responded to at least one of my comments by now.

 

\--EG

 

**Comment on entry 24 th February [entry subsequently deleted], left 24February:**

See you soon.

 

\--EG

 

**Text messages from SH to JW, left 24 February:**

 

John – STAY WHERE YOU ARE. Imperative that you do not leave the premises under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. I’ll be right there. --SH

 

Answer me if you received my last.

 

John, answer your phone.

 

Or text me.

 

If you see this, I’m on my way. If not – I’m on my way.

 

 

**Text message from JW to SH, left 24 February:**

 

John can’t answer his phone right now. --EG

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 22, 2011


End file.
